Disney Heroes Episode: The Avengers VS Dr Doom
Disney Heroes Episode: The Avengers VS Dr Doom Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode The Disney Heroes and the Avengers unite together to face Dr. Doom in the Final Battle in order to save not only New York City, but the entire Earth from the Imperial Federation Ship. The Episode Act 1 Our Heroes and the Avengers are called in at the Control Room that Dr. Doom, Broly and Venom got all 7 Chaos Emeralds, & about to launch a massive attack towards Manhattan Island with 150 Metal Storm Troopers and the Imperial Federation Ship. Sora has an idea but he's going to need the extra help they can get. Ann announces that they have to stop Dr. Doom before he uses the mechanic Prehistoric Mega Piranha to wipe out the city's Landmarks, and their first target is the beautiful Ariel and her daughter Melody, she also was handed a Ancient Trident by Nick Fury & he told her to give this to Melody if something goes wrong. The Avengers suit up as the Disney Heroes including Sora, Kairi & Riku are prepared to battle Dr. Doom, plus Mickey Mouse, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Namine, Xion and Ventus arrived to give them an extra hand. Act 2 Venom tells Dr Doom to bring Ann Possible to him alive and leave no survivors, then Doom leaves on the Mechanic Prehistoric Piranha ship for the attack and when he sees Ariel & Melody, he knocks them out cold with sleeping gas and takes them to HQ. In Manhattan, the people take shelter for a massive attack as our Heroes prepare to take out Dr. Doom with full force Ann sees Dr. Doom come into HQ's top floor and he asks her that he captured Ariel & Melody & brought them here for the Trident in order to merge both Universes, she told him about the Disney Heroes teaming up with the Avengers to stop his plan on destroying Earth. Dr. Doom fires an energy blast to send Ann outside but she powers up to Super Saiyan, tossed the Trident to Melody and takes out 3 Tie-Fighters in 1 energy attack as Spider-Man suits up into his Iron-Spider Mark III. our Heroes form up to attack 2 locations in Manhattan Island while the Z-Fighters try to take out the Imperial Ship and Spider-Man attacks Doom with Ann Possible in her new level...Super Saiyan 3!' At the same time, Dr. Doom demand Melody to hand over the Trident so he can merge both Universes but then the Fantastic 4, Lilo, Nani, Violet, Trudy, Penny, Susan Long and Stitch arrived for a rescue attempt plus they confront Dr Doom while they try to download the new weapon for the Super Hybrid Megazord. But the Mud Creature caught them as Melody falls outside HQ and she is rescued by Iron Man & Elastigirl as the weapon is downloaded. Our Heroes try to stop Dr Doom as he heads to the Imperial Ship and prepares to fire the Mega-Bomb that will destroy the Empire State Building including a 100 yard-radius, but Hawkeye ran low on arrows and the Hulk got hammered by 5 Tie-Bombers Act 3 In the Final Battle, the Mega-Bomb is fired and Melody tries to push it back with the Trident but it's not enough, then Super Sonic and Ann Possible go full power on their 'Chaos Control' attack to increase the Trident's power with help from Iron Man & Spider-Man sending Dr. Doom to his death as it crashes into the Imperial Ship and blows up before reaching the New York Bay. Then the Super Hybrid Megazord destroys the Mechanic Prehistoric Mega Piranha with the Solar Sword as Iron Man rescue Kim Possible from free-fall declaring victory and New York City saved. Later that evening at Madison Square Garden, Kim, Ann & Joss wins the NBA Championship against the New York Knicks with the help of Melody's Acute Triangle play brings the final score Avengers: 103, Knicks: 101. After the NBA Championship, our Heroes enjoy the Pizza Dinner for defeating Dr. Doom, plus Ann announced that the Disney Heroes & Avengers are united together. Quotes (Mary Jane): I invented the Iron-Spider Mark III, but it's not ready for deployment' Spider-Man: 'Just get it activated, we're running out of time' (Spider-Man removes his costume showing as Peter Parker, then Dr. Doom arrives) Thor: 'Look at this! (They see the attack in Midtown Manhattan) Just look around you...Do you want mankind to be destroyed by joining Venom!?' Dr. Doom: 'Don't count on it' (He sends him out by an energy bolt) (Dr. Doom sees Ann & Peter show up) Peter Parker: 'I heard that you captured 2 of my favorite fans, Ariel and her daughter Melody' Dr. Doom: 'How did you know about my plan to destroy Earth?' Ann Possible: 'The Disney Heroes decided to unite with a Alliance, it's called The Avengers...and it's a catchy name so let's take a head count. We have Thor, the immortal Lighting God...Captain America, the first avenger...the Fantastic 4 with special powers by Cosmic Radiation...the Incredible Hulk with anger-management issues...the amazing Spider-Man, New York's #1 Hero...Black Widow, Hawkeye & the Punisher, master assassins and finally...Iron Man' Dr. Doom: 'I have a army' Ann Possible: 'We also have Iron Rescue and the She-Hulk and no matter how hard you try, we're sending you a 1-way ticket into your fate because if we can't protect Earth...we're gonna avenge it' Peter Parker: 'MJ...any time now' Dr. Doom: 'In less than 15 minutes, my project will attack Downtown and you will all fail!' (Then he fires an energy blast sending Peter outside but he got his Iron-Spider Mark III suit on and glides, plus Ann transform into a Female Super Saiyan) (Iron Man in his Mark-7 suit have arrived to help Ann) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'And there's 1 person you haven't know about...Richard Parker hired the Avengers to join my Army' (Then she hands Melody the Ancient Trident) Akima: 'Peter. It's Megazord time' Spider-Man: 'Activate Super Hybrid Megazord now!' (The Super Hybrid Megazord forms and Cale, Akima, Penny Proud, Trunks & Nick Fury enter the cockpit) Nick Fury: 'Team, let's give Dr. Doom a battle he'll never forget' Dr. Doom: 'Are you gonna battle us or not?' Ann Possible: 'We'll get to it, but I want to show you a few transformations of Super Saiyan. Now watch very carefully... (She powers up to Female Super Saiyan) This is called a Super Saiyan, (Then she powers up to the 2nd level) And if I push beyond that, you get Super Saiyan 2. And THIS... (Then she increases her Power Level) is to go even FURTHER BEYOND! AAAH!!!!!!' (Her orange hair went very bright, then it grew long and after her transformation is complete, her eyebrows disappeared) Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'I call this one, Super Saiyan 3' Spider-Man: 'We need to get up top of Stark's Tower and upload the Computer Chip to disable the Prehistoric Piranha Robot' The Thing: 'Getting past the Mega Piranha Robot won't be pretty' Aqua: 'But with Teamwork, we can win this' Thor: 'I have some unfinished business with Dr. Doom' Mr. Fantastic: 'Well, get in line' Iron Man: 'Thor's right, we gotta deal with those guys' Kairi: 'Bruce Banner has arrived' (Bruce arrives) Sora: 'It's heading towards us' Iron Man: 'Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you' (He outruns the Mechanic Prehistoric Piranha as it approached towards the Super Hybrid Megazord) Akima: 'This is gonna be fun' Iron Rescue: 'Now's a good time for you to get angry' Bruce Banner: 'That's my secret, Rachel Stark...I'm always angry' (Then he transforms into the Hulk as he smashes the Mega Battle Droid) Spider-Man: 'I got your back' (He shoots a laser on the head) Iron Man: 'Hold on' (He fires a Missile to destroy it) (Then the Avengers & Disney Heroes unite as they prepare to attack Dr. Doom & the Prehistoric Piranha Robot) Dr. Doom: 'Send in my remaining Team' Captain America: 'Here's the plan. We'll hold off the Mechanic Prehistoric Piranha while the Z-Fighters try to take out the Imperial Ship. I'll help Elastigirl, Kida & Gohan Jr. take out the Mechanic Storm Troopers with Sora, Kairi and King Mickey at Times Square. Kim & Joss, help the Fantastic 4 stall Dr. Doom long enough for Sonic to get the Emeralds at the Rooftop while Ann & Aqua helps them. Stark, if you see the flying enemies head towards us, you turn it to ash' Aqua: 'Let's do it to it' Iron Man: 'Better load up, Aqua' (He carries her to Stark Tower) Captain America: 'Thor, we're gonna need some energy with your lighting to combat the Mechanic Piranha while Goofy and Donald covers you. Cale & Akima, you help Riku send the device to rescue Ariel & her daughter. And as for Hulk...smash' (Hulk smiled) Nani: 'I want to help you succeed, Trudy, Susan and I'll go in as backup' Xion: 'Me and Namine are coming too' Nani: 'It's risky, but we'll succeed' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'All right then, let's do this. But there's not gonna be much of Midtown Manhattan left after Dr. Doom is through' Violet: 'If we can get the 7 Emeralds from the shield with our force, we'll throw it to Sonic at the right moment' Invisible Woman: 'Let's do this together' (They use their Force powers) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Sonic, it's time for our Quarterback play on Doom' Super Sonic: 'Triple zig-zag 32 on a Spinning Statue of Liberty' (They both fly at fast speed) (Female Member of Council): 'Director Fury, the Council has made a decision' Nick Fury: 'I recognize the Council has made a decision, but given that was a stupid decision, I have elected to ignore it' (Male Member of Council): 'If we don't launch a Missile Strike, we lose everything' Nick Fury: 'If I send the Jet Fighter out, we already have' (Then he turns it off) (James Possible): 'You're giving up already? That's nothing the famous Ann Possible I know' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'James, I can hear your voice but where?' (James Possible): 'I'm having a great time in the Other World and King Kai is communicating with ya, so I want you to give them the greatest Sacrifice Play of Football' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'But I have to use 1 arm and my energy level is half' (James Possible): 'Just look inside yourself...and remember your training with the Avengers. Now give everything you got and good luck' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'Here we go! (She goes full power) Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: (She contacts Kim & Joss as she and Super Sonic close in towards the Imperial Federation Ship) 'Kimmy and Joss. If I don't make it, you're the only hope for the Universe' (Elastigirl): 'Guys, we got a major problem! The Imperial Ship will fire the Mega-Bomb on the Empire State Building in T-Minus 3 1/2 minutes, you have to take out the ship or Dr Doom will succeed' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'I have an idea to take out both...by using Chaos Control' Super Sonic: 'If you face Dr. Doom, it's a one-way trip' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'I know what I'm doing...and could you put Kim & Joss on the Communicator' (James Possible): 'Ann, you cannot be afraid. You still have enough energy to finish Dr Doom off, just use the pain of lost' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'I can't, I should have saved you when I had the chance and now New York is doomed!' (Then she hears Goku's voice) Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'Would you stop attacking yourself. I don't know why you're afraid, but you completed your Advanced Training & became a Female Super Saiyan. You saved your Daughter many times, and now you're gonna save them again. Now release your anger!' (Ann uses the Chaos Control, but Dr. Doom increases half of his full power) Dr. Doom: 'What's the matter? Did you used enough energy already?' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: (Thinking) 'Now what? I gave her everything she got, but wait. (He contacts her) Ann, if you're worried about the planet, then forget it. Now don't hold back and release more energy' Dr. Doom: 'This is your last Minutes, so make sure every second counts' (Nick Fury): 'Peter & Stark, do you hear me? The Mega Bomb is about to strike the Empire State Building' Iron Man: 'How long?' (He gets attacked by 2 Super Storm Troopers but Iron Spider came to his aid) (Nick Fury): 'In 3 Minutes, the payload will wipe out everything in a 100 yard-radius' Spider-Man: 'Mary Jane, activate the turbo thrusters' (Mary Jane): 'In about less than 3 minutes, you'll lose power' Spider-Man: 'Then it's time for me to make the Sacrifice Play' Iron Man: 'Jarvis, put everything we got on the thrusters' (J.A.R.V.I.S): 'I just did, sir' (Iron Man glides with Spider-Man) (Hawkeye sees a Tie-Fighter about to crash where he's standing) Hawkeye: 'Not good. (He shoots a cable and swings near another building before the impact, then he lands in the office with his elbow injured) Aah' (Captain America fires an energy blast from his shield at Dr. Doom, plus both Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Trunks fire an energy blast at full power) Dr. Doom: 'Would you stop interfering!?' (He got sent by a energy wave but stands up and fires another blast as Thor fires a lighting blast) Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'Guys, be careful out there!' (James Possible): 'Ann, they can take care of themselves. Just focus on Dr Doom' Dr. Doom: 'If you want a death wish, then you should ASK!' (He sends an energy wave at Captain America and Piccolo) Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'You're hurting my new Heroes? That DOES IT!' (She increases her power more) (Then Dr. Doom goes full power and the attacks are collided struggling) (Super Saiyan 2 Goku): 'Ann, raise your energy higher. You can win this!' (The Hulk, Captain America, She-Hulk, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo & Vegeta fire their Special attack at Dr Doom causing Midtown Manhattan to shake the skyscrapers) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'It's not working!' Dr. Doom: 'They're just keep lining up to DIE!' (He sends a huge energy wave sending a few Avengers across 34th Street) (At the Avengers Tower, the Fantastic 4 sees the battle above) The Thing: 'Why haven't the others stop Dr. Doom?' Mr. Fantastic: 'We were too late' (At Other World, King Kai panics) King Kai: 'Oh-no, the Big Apple is gonna blow!' (Back in Manhattan Island above the skies, Ann is getting close as Super Sonic joins her) (Super Saiyan 2 Goku): 'Release everything, Ann. Remember all the pain he caused on the Avengers, now increase your POWER!' Dr. Doom: 'Say good-bye! (But then Iron Man and Iron Rescue fires the Uni-beam at full power causing Dr. Doom to lose his focus on the Mega Bomb) IRON MAN!' (Super Saiyan 2 Goku): 'Now's your chance!!' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible & Super Sonic: 'CHAOS CONTROL!' (The Power attack hits Dr. Doom hard) Dr. Doom: 'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO!!!! (Then he dies) Spider-Man: 'Goku did it, he gave extra energy into the Trident and the Mega Bomb is gonna hit the Imperial Ship, so I'm gonna go for it... (He pushes the Mega Bomb with Iron Man and deflects it at the Imperial Ship) here's one for the Championship!' (Then Spider-Man in his Iron Spider Mark-3 Suit loses power and he freefall into Midtown Manhattan with Kim) (But then Gohan Jr. caught both heroes) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Jr: 'Got you' (After both Dr. Doom and the Imperial Federation ship is destroyed, Ann, Spider-Man & Super Sonic appears in 1 piece) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Touchdown, NY Giants' Crowd: (Cheering) Iron Man: 'Mission Accomplished, how about we call it a day and order Pizza. They have the new Banana kind' Kim Possible: 'We will, but first I have unfinished business with that fake News Reporter' (She turns at her) Spider-Man: 'No problem, she's about to be arrested' (He and Ann shoots Webbing on her) Mr. Fantastic: 'Now to find out who you are' Melody: 'I know the 1 minion who was with Victor Von Doom working on a plan for world domination' (She removes the Female Reporter's mask and it was Shego) Girls: 'Shego?!' Kairi: 'So you teamed up with Dr. Doom and made a deal with Venom, plus we might get blamed on National TV!' Shego: 'Now wait a minute, we can work this out' Ann Possible: 'I don't think so, because you're about to get served (The NYPD aims at Shego) now if you excuse me, my daughter and I have a NBA Championship to win' Shego: 'On second thought, I'll have your victory drink' (Back in Other World) King Kai: 'Well James, the Avengers has finally destroy Dr. Doom and Earth is saved' James Possible: 'Thank you Kim, Ann & Joss...I am proud of you' (On the Death Star's Control Room) Venom: 'NO!! I was so close! (He breaks the Dinner Buffet) we tripped 50 ft. near the Finish Line because the Disney Heroes teamed up with the Avengers!' Broly: 'If you didn't go there and teamed up with Doom, then we might have succeed. But thanks to Ann Possible & Super Sonic, we failed!' (At Madison Square Garden in the NBA Championship, both Teams are about to play the 2nd Half with the score Avengers: 59, New York Knicks: 80) Nick Fury: 'Just listen to the Crowd...Now we fought hard to make it to the NBA Championship and we'll win this, we can beat the Knicks' She-Hulk: 'We can still win but we're gonna need Ann's daughter, we started this as a Team and let's finish this as a Team' (The score shows Avengers: 100, New York Knicks: 101 with only 15 seconds left in the 4th Quarter) Announcer: 'I don't believe it, the Avengers are trailing with only 1 point' Melody: 'Tony, there's something you must know...whatever we win the NBA Championship or not, this is gonna be my last game. So let's give them a big finish using the Acute Triangle play' Tony Stark: 'Now let's win it. Hands in... (Kim, Ann, Joss, Melody, Violet, Kida, Monique, She-Hulk, Black Widow, Invisible Woman, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua & Nani put their hands on Tony's) Ready? 1, 2, 3' Team Avengers: 'Teamwork!' (Melody passes the Basketball to Ann) Melody: 'Shoot it!' (Ann shoots the Basketball with only 3 seconds left and makes the 3-point shot winning the NBA Championship) Announcer: 'The Avengers win! Ladies and Gentlemen, they win the NBA Championship for the first time in History' (The red, white and blue balloons fell with mini fireworks shooting in the air) Ariel: 'Thanks for saving us, I am glad for what you've done together with my daughter' Goku: 'It was no problem, we had a good time' Tony Stark: 'As long you're with the Team, there's always a place for you' Ann Possible: 'If it wasn't for Tony's last-minute miracle, then this mission would had failed. So we're giving you both one last gift' Nick Fury: (He hands Ariel & Melody a gold Avengers badge) 'You are now Junior Avengers' Melody: 'If you need to visit us at the Bahamas, let us know' (Last Lines of the Episode) (After the massive battle, our Heroes enjoy their victory Pizza dinner) Richard Parker: 'Congratulations, Team. You have made me proud as a old man, but also made my Spirit grow brighter than ever' Police Chief: 'I've been waiting a while for this NBA Championship victory, this calls for a dinner. Pizza, Cheesy Bread and Salad' Cale: 'This is a victory for what we'll face against Venom' Akima: 'But no matter how dangerous he is...' Tony Stark: 'The Avengers will be there for the Heroes...' Mr. Fantastic: 'Protecting Earth from enemies...' Goku: 'Helping others in tough situations...' Sora and Kairi: 'Righting wrong...' Kim Possible: 'Working together as a Family...' Ann Possible: 'And whatever Venom throws at us...we'll be ready.' Heroes: 'All for one and one for all, Disney Heroes and Avengers forever!' (First Lines of the Episode) (Dr. Doom makes a announcement to 130 Metal Storm Troopers at the Death Star 3's Hanger before launching the attack on New York City) Dr. Doom: 'We are prepared to destroy the Fantastic 4 and Earth. It's ok to be nervous, many of you won't be coming back, because thanks to Spider-Man...the time has come to help Venom. Now attack New York City and leave no stone unturned' Metal Storm Troopers: (Cheering) Venom: 'And now to succeed, my 2 targets is none other than...a mother and daughter' Tony Stark: 'Dr. Doom is planning to make a Sacrifice today at high noon. He wants an audience, so I caught his act in London and Tokyo, but that was just previews. This is Opening Day. He's a full-time villain, he wants flowers, parades and the sacrifice for both Universes to be merged is going to take place at the Avengers Tower plus the 2 people are selected is none other than...uh-oh' Peter Parker: 'Ariel and Melody, they're going to be sacrificed today' (Ariel & Melody is doing their morning swim at Coney Island) Ariel: 'Everything looks quiet' Melody: 'There's no troubles and no one is going to ruin our swim' (But then Dr Doom appeared without warning and use the sleeping gas to knock them cold) Dr Doom: 'It's time' Dr. Doom: 'You want to know the Secret of the Super Horcrux? Ok, I got some news for ya, news that's gonna blow you away...Here it comes, get ready, (He turns to see the people watching the News Flash) Spoiler Alert. (Then he turns back to Ann) Ann Possible, the Super Horcrux is created by=' (But then Iron Man fires a Full-Power energy blast at Doom) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Thanks for covering me, Tony. I'll handle the rest with Sonic' Goku: 'This time you pushed us the breaking point. Well, no more...you dug your own tombstone. (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan 2) This battle ends now!' (Dr Doom fires the Mega Bomb towards the Empire State Building) Dr Doom: 'In 2 minutes, New York City will be doomed and victory will be mine' Super Sonic: (He closes in with Ann) 'Here's...Sonic!' (The Imperial Federation Ship blows up) Broly: (Growls) 'This is not my day!' (He teleports back to the Death Star) 3 Teenage Girls: (They made a safe landing but wrecked Nick Fury's Hybrid Car) 'We are so grounded' (Amy Rose drives on her mini hovercraft taking out 3 Tie-Fighters going after Tails & Knuckles) Tails: 'Thanks for covering us, Amy' Amy Rose: '10-4, ready for more' Invisible Woman: 'It looks like Doom is about to fire the Omega Bomb that will wipe out a 100-yard radius' Trudy Proud: 'But those people will get killed in the path' Nani: 'This is Major Lolo' Violet: 'I have 1 thing I need to tell you before Dr. Doom takes out the Empire State Building...WHY!?' (Melody fires the Ancient Trident at the Mega Bomb trying to send it towards the Imperial Ship) Melody: 'It's not working, I need more energy!' Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 'Kakarrot, we need to give the girl energy before the Mega Bomb explodes' (Super Saiyan Ann Possible): 'It's gonna blow in less than 2 minutes and I got an idea' (Susan Long and her daughter Hailey came to the elevator with Namine & Xion and rescues Ariel & Melody, then the Smores glob appeared) Smores Glob: 'You should never come back, now you're trapped with the Smores Glob' Melody: 'I think we hit the jackpot' (Chorus): 'Hallelujah' (5 Times) Susan Long & Hailey Long: 'Charge!' (They dive with Melody towards the Smores glob and eat) Smores Glob: 'No! I'll give you cavities!' (The Fantastic 4 arrived to the Avengers top floor with Kim, Joss & Riku and see a view of the Mechanic Piranha heading for Times Square) The Thing: 'I don't see Victor Doom here' Riku: 'He might surprise us with an attack' Joss Possible: 'Maybe he went to battle against my Mom' Susan Long: (She, Xion, Namine, Lilo, Stitch, Susan Long, Hailey Long, Trudy Proud & Violet came in by elevator with Ariel and Melody) 'This is our moment where we get to sink our teeth into a minor victory' Melody: 'But at least I have the Trident' Hailey Long: 'I wonder if there's a Secret Fruit Juice in the mini-fridge' Mr. Fantastic: 'We'll handle the Fruit Juice Maker later. Now come on, guys. We gotta hurry. (They enter the large room) We need to send the Weapon Code to the Megazord... (Then they see a T-Rex, 2 Mega Battle Droids and 5 Storm Troopers appear) before something bad happens' Ariel: 'Oh-no' Dr. Doom: 'I finally have the Fantastic 4 brought to me, excellent work. Now I can enjoy this' Invisible Woman: 'We took on Dr. Doom before, let's do it again' Kim Possible: 'Attack! The Thing: 'It's clobbering time! (He & Trudy take out 3 Storm Troopers, but then the 10ft Mud Creature use his mud to trap the Thing) Uh-oh' Dr. Doom: 'It's not only my minions you have to worry about' The Thing: 'Take the Computer Chip and Download now' (He tosses the Computer Chip) Invisible Woman: (She catches the Chip) 'I Got it' Mr. Fantastic: (The Mud Creature approaches her) 'Sue, look out!' (The Mud Creature grabs Invisible Woman, Aqua & Xion) Nani: 'Get off of her' (But she, Lilo and Namine got caught by the mud tentacle and it begins wrapping them up to their chest) Invisible Woman: 'Johnny, take it!' (She tosses it to the Human Torch) (The Human Torch caught the Chip, but Dr Doom shoots a lighting ball at him and got caught by mud including Joss and Riku as the chip flies to Penny & Trudy) Human Torch: 'Get the Computer chip!' Penny Proud: 'I hope there's time left, here goes nothing' (She puts the Computer Chip into her Mini-Phone and press 'Download' as the mud tentacle starts covering her & Trudy up to her shoulders and the Mini-Phone is tossed to Melody with Mr. Fantastic near the edge of the building) (Susan and Hailey climb to the top of the table but the mud tentacle starts covering their chest plus Ariel walks on top outside as the mud tentacle wraps her up to her shoulder) Dr. Doom: 'In a few minutes, you will all be dead, and New York City destroyed by the Mega-Bomb. My revenge on the Fantastic 4 will be final, and there's nothing you or the Avengers can do about it because you can't win!' (Then he fires a lighting bolt at Mr. Fantastic) Melody: 'Stop!' (She gets hit and falls off the building) Ariel: 'Melody, no!' (But then Elastigirl shows up with the Mini-Phone and caught Melody) Elastigirl: 'Not exactly, I have a lesson you should know and it's Chem 101. What happens if you freeze mud with the Cryo-Blaster?' (She fires the Cryo-Blaster at the mud creature and it crumbles into ice cubes saving the Fantastic 4 & Ariel including Violet, Lilo, Nani, Riku, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Penny and Trudy) Mr. Fantastic: 'It freezes into ice' Dr. Doom: 'Get that Mini-Phone!' Elastigirl: 'I don't think so' (Then she press the button resulting the success of sending a new weapon) Human Torch: 'Now that's what I call Frostbite' Dr. Doom: 'You can't do this to me, who do you think you are?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I'm Ann Possible, the 'Chosen One' (She completes the Download of the new Weapon power-up) (Then the Super Hybrid Megazord uses the new Weapon to destroy the Mechanic Piranha Robot) (After the Storm Trooper fire a laser gun at the Punisher's Laser-proof vest with a skull, Thor takes the Trooper out with his hammer) Thor: 'Ready for another bout?' The Punisher: 'Perhaps' Gallery Melody is about to hand Dr Doom the Trident.jpg|Melody collects the Ancient Trident Ariel and Melody.jpg|Ariel and Melody swimming vlcsnap-2012-10-01-15h50m28s240.png|The Punisher fires his upgraded machine gun The Trident.png|The Ancient Trident Captain America.jpg|Captain America dodges the explosion Star Destroyer.jpg|Star Destroyer closes in on Manhattan Island Melody falls off the Avengers Tower.jpg|Melody in Peril Goku and Gohan Jr sense trouble.png|Goku and Gohan Jr sense Dr Doom Invisible Woman.jpg|Invisible Woman takes out 3 Battle Droids Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Marvel Category:Live Action/Animation